This invention relates to a pressure infusion device for infusing a patient with a liquid, such as saline solution, blood, plasma, contained in a flexible bag, typically through the use of an I.V. needle. The infusion device applies pressure to the bag, typically made of plastic and commonly called an I.V. bag, to collapse the bag, pressurize the liquid and cause it flow into the patient.
A pressure infusion device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,514 issued May 23, 1978, Howard Helmut Hinck, et al. inventors, and also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,613, issued Apr. 5, 1988, Matthew E. Bellin et al. inventors; these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference as if fully reproduced herein.